


Poinsettia

by witchxchuu



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Cats, Coffee Shops, Crossover, Español | Spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchxchuu/pseuds/witchxchuu
Summary: La espera de la Navidad suele ser emocionante para la mayoría, en especial para los niños pequeños. Sin embargo, para Takao Kazunari, no podía serle más torturante y amarga. ¡Si tan solo tuviera a quien quiere cerca!
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Black/White (Pokemon Adventures), Imaizumi Shunsuke/Naruko Shoukichi, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	Poinsettia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana/gifts).



—¡Buen trabajo, Kazu-kun! Ya puedes retirarte —la figura femenina realizó una reverencia—, gracias por todo.

Dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas en respuesta a la fémina, la cual era su compañera de trabajo en el café de gatos. Ella había sido la primera que le habló al empezar a laborar allí, ya hace dos meses atrás —teniendo ya 19 años—, y le tenía un aprecio especial debido a que siempre le brindó su ayuda si la necesitaba. Era una chica linda y simpática, era una lástima que el corazón de Kazunari fuera terco y se negara a dejar de aferrarse a su actual persona especial.

—Doppo, Hifumi, ustedes tambien hicieron un buen trabajo —acarició las cabezitas de ambos felinos, uno de cabellos rojizos y el otro de pelaje de un color claro

Era un café de gatos. De gatos. Había sido inevitable para él —un gran amante de los animales, en especial de los gatos— no encariñarse con algunos de los mininos que veía día a día. No importaba que hubiera estado trabajando ahí dos meses hasta ahora, a él le bastaba unas horas para tomarle cariño a un animal, aunque fuera una iguana o una lechuza. Sin embargo, le había tomado especial apego a esos dos por tres razones.

Primero, Hifumi, el de claro pelaje, se le había acurrucado contra las piernas el día que llegó y desde ahí, nunca jamás dejó de hacerlo. Segundo, Doppo, el de pelaje rojizo, no solía salir de su cama a menos que alguien lo sacara de ahí, lo que le causó cierta ternura al pelinegro y decidió tomarle más atención al pequeño. Tercero, Hifumi y Doppo siempre aparecían dormidos y acurrucados cuando le tocaba abrir la tienda; fue completamente inevitable para él.

—Ahora sí me voy. Suerte en el día, Kao-chan. —Hizo un gesto con la mano como despedida y finalmente, salió del local.

Y otro día de preparación mental empezaba para Takao Kazunari. Porque sí, aunque suene raro en alguien como él, se sentía incapaz de confesar sus sentimientos a esa persona especial. ¿Miedo a perder su amistad, tal vez? Quién sabe, el punto era que no podía. Sin embargo, se había decidido a reunir el valor para hacerlo el día de Navidad y no iba tan mal, de hecho. Tendrían una fiesta con sus amigos ese día y pensaba hacer su jugada allí. Atraerlo a un lugar solitario y soltarlo sin más. El problema eran los nervios por el rechazo que sentía, que era lo que estaba intentando solucionar en estos días. Pero se sentía optimista, al paso que iba se sentía un poco más capaz de poder hacerlo.

Aunque claro, hoy no iba a tener mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, hoy iba a verlo. Iba a ver a esa persona especial, por la cual tantos suspiros se le escapaban. Iba a ver a Shin-chan y sentía el corazón en la garganta, estaba emocionado. Más aún porque el que lo había citado era el pelo moco, lo que no sucedía a menudo —osea, nunca—. Así que se encaminó al lugar de encuentro, pensando en qué hacer cuando lo viera, a pesar de que estuviera yendo como treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada. El barrio de Shibuya no estaba mal, no se aburriría esperándolo.

¿Y cómo es que terminó cayendo completamente por Midorima Shintarō, su ex compañero de equipo? No recordaba muy bien, tal vez haya sido al conocerlo, tal vez en el último año de preparatoria, tal vez al graduarse. Lo más probable era que sus sentimientos se habían ido desarrollando poco a poco al conocerlo mejor, en todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Le gustaba su pasión por el baloncesto, la manera en la que ajustaba sus lentes y el cómo era tan adicto al horóscopo. La manera minuciosa en la que se vendaba los dedos, su estilo al jugar shogi y su ceño fruncido cuando lo hacía enojar. Y podría hablar de todo lo que le gustaba acerca del peliverde, pero el tiempo no era eterno.

—Bakao...

Y ahí estaba, el gran rey de Roma. El que nunca llegaba tarde, el perfecto, pero que por alguna razón había llegado unos minutos tardes al encuentro, cuando normalmente llegaba antes de lo acordado. Parecía que los roles se habían invertido ese día.

—¡Eh, Shin-chan! —Volteó, de haber estado mirando alguna tienda de anime de los alrededores, para encontrarse con el príncipe azul de sus sueños. Definitivamente solo de los suyos.

—Me parece que llegué tarde, perdón. —Se acomodó el pelo con cierto nerviosismo. Takao sabía que era porque odiaba llegar tarde. —Un vagabundo estuvo rogándome por dinero en el camino solo para apostar, fue muy raro.

—Suele pasar, pero no importa. Lo que importa es que ya estás aquí, ¿no?

No hablaron mucho más y empezaron lo que en la mente de Takao parecía como una cita. Pasaron por múltiples tiendas de anime, de comida y de juegos de azar, recordando al más alto lo extraño que le pareció el vagabundo que había visto. Kazunari estuvo todo ese tiempo como en las nubes y olvidó todo. Típico de un enamorado, claro. Se pasaron toda la tarde juntos como en los tiempos donde seguían en preparatoria. Hablando de todo y de nada. Algún chisme de los amigos de Shintarō salió a flote en un momento, por insistencia del pelinegro obviamente, al que le gustaba incordiar al más alto. Algo sobre Kise y Aomine era, pero no profundizaron mucho en el tema.

—Hey, Shin-chan. —A último momento, cuando Midorima acompañaba a Takao hasta su casa, fue cuando recordó lo que debió pregunta desde el principio.

El susodicho simplemente volteó a ver al más bajo. Habían estado en su mayoría en silencio durante el trayecto a casa.

—¿Por qué me llamaste para salir? No es usual en ti. —Hizo un gesto raro, estaba ligeramente confundido.

—Como era de esperarse de ti, tan observador como siempre. —Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero que afortunadamente Kazunari llegó a notar. —Pensaba que pasar un rato contigo no estaría mal. Y sé que suena raro que yo diga esto, pero estoy siendo honesto. ¿Eres algo así como mi amigo, creo?

Cualquier persona se deprimiría al oír que su persona especial lo llamaba un amigo, pero para Takao no era así. Ser llamado amigo por una persona tan reservada como él podía considerarse un honor, por raro que sonase.

—¿Entonces? —insistió, notando que le daba vueltas al verdadero asunto.

—Supongo que darte el gusto antes de irme no le hacía daño a nadie. —Takao sudó frío. —Voy a pasar Navidad en Kioto, con Akashi y su familia. Mañana parto hacia allá.

Y el mundo se le vino abajo.

Así como el efecto dominó. Te esfuerzas tanto en sostener cada pieza correctamente, de manera que todo esté en orden, para que un obstáculo como este venga y tumbe todo lo que has construido. Suponía que el mundo no quería que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

¿Quién decía que la Navidad era la mejor época del año? Decían que es signo de amor y esperanza, pero definitivamente la espera a Navidad de Takao Kazunari sería amarga y torturante.


End file.
